Amor Imposible
by Touko-chan
Summary: Una historia sobre un amor imposible que jamás deja estar juntos a Gazelle y Burn, pero el amor que se tienen el uno al otro, tan inmenso puede vencer pase lo que pase. ¿Mal resumen? seee!
1. Chapter 1 En problemas

Bueno este es mi primer fic en mi vida, asi que no es tan bueno como los de Mitaili Ciz , mi enorme gran ídola *w* Espero les agrade aunque sea un poco…

Bueno el fic es sobre mi pareja favorita Gazelle y Burn, pero también un poco sobre Heat y Nepper, que me encanta como demuestran su amor en el foro *w* Haré la segunda parte cuando se me vuelva a ir el internet… Nee.. son bromas

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece T^T

Era una tarde muy tranquila y despejada. La hora de escuela había concluido. Un joven de cabellos alborotados color blanco, ojos azul claro, tez blanca y de un aspecto femenino, se dirigía hacia su casa, muy cansado y desvelado ya que la noche anterior no había dormido demasiado gracias a que tuvo que estudiar toda la noche para un examen. Prácticamente, se caía del sueño, pero el hecho de regresar a su casa, donde su cama lo esperaba lo hacía continuar.

El albino conocía muy bien el camino hacia su casa, pero al estar en ese estado no se dio cuenta que tomó la dirección equivocada y se dirigió hacia un callejón, donde se rumoreaba que ese era el territorio de las pandillas más temidos del barrio. El albino, aun sin darse cuenta siguió su camino.

_-Dormir, dormir, helado, dormir…-_ balbuceaba para sí mismo el peliblanco.

Sin darse cuenta, unos tres jóvenes se acercaban a él poco a poco. Hasta que uno lo tomó con su brazo el cuello y lo jaló bruscamente mientras que con la otra mano le cubrió la boca para no gritar. El albino de inmediato despertó. Abriendo bien los ojos pudo darse cuenta que jamás había estado en ese lugar en su vida, y se maldijo por haber estado estudiando tanto.

_-Oye tú, ¿Acaso no sabes que no puedes estar aquí?-_ le dijo uno de los pandilleros.

El peliblanco intentó librarse del agarre pero era demasiado fuerte y se podía decir que él tenía prácticamente la fuerza de una indefensa chica. Por defensa propia decidió morderle el brazo, logrando que el pandillero lo soltase de inmediato. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para encarar al otro chico. El pandillero que tenía cabello color café, ojos celeste y una banda roja con azul en su frente que se encontraba furioso y que limpiaba la sangre que provenía de mordida hecha por el albino, quedo totalmente perplejo al verlo.

_- ¿U-una chica?-_tartamudeo el chico.

El albino se inmediato se hizo una furia pero se notaba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas a causa del mal entendido, pero sin embargo no respondió.

Fue cuando entonces los demás que se encontraban atrás del chico con la banda en la frente se acercaron.

_-Valla, jamás creí que una chica se atreviera a venir por aquí- _dijo uno de los demás pandilleros de cabello un poco alborotado, color blanco llegando a crema, unos ojos color celeste, tez blanca y una pequeña cortada en su mejilla izquierda.

_-¿Y encima… se parece a mí?- _dijo algo incomodo el mismo chico.

De pronto el chico con la banda en su frente lo tomo por la cintura y lo acercó a él. Haciendo sonrojar al pelicrema.

_-No existe nadie que pudiera ser tan hermoso como tú-_ le dijo el de la banda en la frente y luego acercando el rostro del pelicrema hacia el suyo, juntando sus labios en un apasionado beso.

El albino quedo inmóvil ante este acto por parte de los pandilleros.

Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire, dejando ver un leve sonrojo en ambos. El pelicrema tomo el brazo mordido de su ahora notable "amante" y coloco sus labios en la herida y le dio un leve y tierno beso.

_-Ahora ya no me duele-_ dijo el de la banda. El pelicrema solo sonrió dulcemente.

-_Ya dejen sus escenitas para cuando estén solos, ¿no ven que tenemos compañía?- _se escucho una voz no conocida por el albino. Se escuchaba que se acercaba el último de los tres pandilleros, que se podía notar con solo ver su sombra que era el líder. Que sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba frente a frente con el peliblanco. Éste solo sentía escalofríos por saber que era él el más peligroso, pero había algo dentro de él que lo hacía sentirse extraño. Un sentimiento cálido que jamás había experimentado antes.


	2. Chapter 2 Lindo Chico

Ya aquí el segundo capítulo, gracias a que no tengo internet por ahora, ._. Perdón por la tardanza -se zapea a si misa-

….

Aquí va… o~o

-…Y bien, ¿A quién tenemos por aquí hoy?- Preguntó el líder. Al parecer aun no había visto a la supuesta chica puesto a que ya había oscurecido y no era fácil distinguir lo que se encontraba alrededor.

Al terminar la oración decidió darse la vuelta para observar a su nueva presa, quedándose totalmente perplejo al ver lo hermoso que era el chico. El pelirrojo de inmediato supo que se trataba de un chico, no como sus dos compañeros que creyeron lo contrario.

Un rubor de inmediato se hizo presente en sus mejillas, haciendo que sus dos compañeros se extrañasen ante esa reacción. El peliblanco no se quedo atrás al divisar a aquel chico, cuyo cabello era color rojo intenso con un extraño copete en forma de tulipán encima de su cabeza y bellísimos ojos color ámbar. Sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago, literalmente como mariposas y como sus mejillas tomaban un color rosa.

Un revoltijo se creó en la cabeza del pelirrojo, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirle a esa "chica" que había llamado realmente su atención. Sin ningún resultado, opto por decir lo primero que se le viniera a la mente, tratando de demostrar esa gran confianza en sí mismo que siempre había tenido hasta ahora. Mientras tanto, sus dos compañeros sólo reían silenciosamente ante la reacción que tomo su líder.

-¿No crees que es peligroso andar por estos lugares a estas horas?-

Las mejillas del ojiazul pasaron de rosa a rojo al haber escuchado que el pelirrojo le había hecho una pregunta. Sin embargo, la típica actitud fría que el albino poseía siempre salía a relucir en sus palabras.

-¿Tú crees que he venido aquí por mi cuenta?- Al parecer no podía evitar ser así.

-¡Maldición! ¿Tengo que ser así incluso en estos momentos?- Pensó.

El ojiambar desvió la mirada, pues no se había imaginado en ningún momento una respuesta así. Decidió cambiar de tema.

-Mi nombre es Haruya Nagumo, pero todos aquí me dicen Burn.- Algo de nerviosismo se podía percibir en sus palabras.

-Suzuno Fuusuke, o Gazelle, como quieras llamarme.- Al parecer no se había dado cuenta que le había dicho su nombre a un pandillero realmente peligroso en esa cuadra. Simplemente sintió la necesidad de decirle su nombre, aunque no de la manera que él hubiera querido.

Coff…Coff…- Interrumpió uno de los otros dos que permanecieron viendo y escuchando su pequeña conversación.

-Ahh! Si! Estos dos son Netsuha Natsuhiko y Atsuishi Shigueto, más conocidos como Nepper y Heat. Señalo a ambos, al que le correspondía el nombre.

Al parecer Gazelle había perdido todo el miedo que tenia dentro al principio, pues al conocer a Burn, si se le puede decir a eso conocer, desapareció por completo ya que un sentimiento enorme de confianza fue lo que él le inspiró. Decidió calmarse y al fijarse más en los otro dos se dio cuenta que no parecían tan peligrosos como todos solían decir, mucho menos lo seria Burn.

-Mucho gusto a los tres.- Respondió Gazelle de una forma cortante.

-Oye, ¿Siempre eres así?- Le pregunto Nepper.

Gazelle algo apenado solo se limito a responder de igual manea.

-Sí, ¿Algún problema?

Una gotita bajo por la cabeza de los tres.

-Oye creo que es algo tarde ya, ¿No deberías de estar en casa o algo así?- Pregunto Heat.

Burn frunció el seño y le dio un pequeño empujón con el brazo, cuidándose que Gazelle no lo hubiera visto.

De inmediato Suzuno recordó que había estado deseando todo el día regresar a su casa para dormir todo el tiempo que no lo hizo el día anterior. Ahora que se había acordado, quería llegar lo más pronto a su casa para descansar, pero una sensación de tristeza lo invadió al pensar que se tenía que despedir de ese chico de ojos ámbar penetrantes.

-Ah, lo había olvidado. Bueno fue agradable conocerlos, hasta pronto.- Se despidió muy triste, lamentablemente no se notaba para nada.

De prono Haruya lo tomó por el brazo para detenerlo, claramente lo hizo sin pensarlo. Él quería decirle que no se fuera, pero el chico era tan arrogante y orgulloso que solo opto por inventar una escusa.

-Está muy oscuro, mejor te acompaño, no sea que algún maleante te vea caminando por ahí sola y te tome por la fuerza- Dijo con un tono de soberbia.

Gazelle desvió rápidamente la mirada, un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, más rojo que el mismísimo color del cabello de Burn. Intentó lo más que pudo para que él no se diera cuenta, pero lastimosamente su intento fue en vano. Una sonrisa de un tipo picara se dibujo en los bellos labios del pelirrojo.

-Haz lo que quieras.-

Ambos se encontraban caminando solos por la calle sin decir ninguna palabra, ya se había vuelto algo incomodo para ambos aunque agradecían estar al menos un poco más de tiempo juntos.

Cerca de donde caminaban se encontraba una heladería que extrañamente seguía abierta. Haruya le pregunto a Suzuno si le apetecía una paleta y sin dudar ni sentir algo de pena le dijo que sí.

-Espera aquí, voy a comprarlo- Gazelle cumplió lo ordenado por el ojiambar y se quedó esperando recostado en el muro que pertenecía a un callejón.

Hasta que un tipo apareció de repente de ese mismo callejón y tomo a Gazelle por el brazo, jalándolo bruscamente hacia él. El tipo era de aspecto atemorizante, se veía realmente fuerte por sus enormes músculos. Éste colocó sus fuertes brazos alrededor de Gazelle, previniendo que él pudiera escapar. Aprovecho que no había nadie cerca de ahí.

-Valla chico, en verdad que te ves realmente apetecible.- Le susurró en el odio.

Gazelle intento zafarse del agarre pero él contra ese gran mastodonte era totalmente imposible. El pobre albino quedo exhausto y el tipo comenzó a besar su cuello. Suzuno sólo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y pensar en lo único bueno que le había sucedido en el día, conocer a Burn. Lamentablemente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, pues estaba siendo desvestido por el maleante.

De pronto, alguien que se convertiría en la salvación de Gazelle, apareció y al darse cuenta de la posición de su chico enfureció completamente.

-Maldito bastardo, si no lo sueltas en este preciso momento, te juro que te mato.- Dijo el ojiambar realmente furioso

Gazelle no pudo evitar sentir un poco de intimidación por la forma en que había dicho esas palabras. Por parte del abusador, sólo soltó una carcajada ante la amenaza que había escuchado.

-Que tierno niño, protegiendo a su hermoso noviecito. Lamento decirte esto niño, pero ahora es mío.- Respondió de una forma burlona y abrazando sobreprotectoramente al peliblanco.

-Tsk…Tsk… Mal respuesta- Dijo ya más sereno el pelirrojo, aunque poco duro ya que éste le dio un tremendo puñetazo en la cara al abusador, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo inconsciente.

Suzuno, que se encontraba realmente asustado por lo que acababa de experimentar por el abusador se dirigió corriendo hacia Haruya abrazándolo fuertemente. Haruya se sintió feliz ante el contacto que le había hecho el chico a quien tanto quería.

-Perdona, jamás debí haberte dejado solo.- Se limito a decir por la culpabilidad que sentía para después abrazarlo ahora él de manera sobreprotectora.

Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Suzuno que ya se encontraba más calmado gracias al abrazo de Haruya.

-Ahora sí, no te dejare solo ni un momento hasta llegar a tu casa.-

Al fin llegaron a su destino.

-¿Tus padres no se enojaran?-Preguntó algo preocupado Haruya.

Suzuno desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, como si hubiese algo realmente interesante allí.

Sin apartar su vista del suelo dijo: No, no tengo padres.

Un silencio realmente incomodo se apodero del momento. Haruya no pudo evitar sentirse el hombre más imprudente del mundo.

-Ah, yo no, p-perdo…- Haruya titubeo hasta que Suzuno lo interrumpió.

-No es necesario que sientas lastima por mí. Ese sentimiento me hace querer vomitar, así que ni se te ocurra volver a sentirlo por mí.- Respondió de una manera realmente fría, Burn no le hubiera tomado tanta importancia si sus palabras no se hubieran escuchado tan… destrozadas.

Gazelle optó por entrar lo más rápido que pudo a su casa sin siquiera despedirse, cerrándole la puerta en la cara al otro chico.

No quería que terminase así, no sé ni siquiera como puedo comenzar el otro cap., pero bueno tendré que ingeniármelas de alguna u otra forma.

No quería tardarme tanto pero amenos de que el internet se vaya, me distraigo demasiado y no me concentro para nada. Me voy a quitar esa costumbre! Bueno intentare… No enserioo, el próximo capítulo lo tendré mas rápido que éste.

Hasta el próximo mes =D, nee… son bromas!


	3. Chapter 3 El Primer Problema

Nooo, lo se me tarde demasiado ahora. Pero fue por esos exámenes! Y encima semanas repletas de tareas, se me hace que no quieren que termine el fic D=… ¿o seré yo? Noup, definitivamente son ellos ;) Sin más que decir el tercer cap.

Nagumo se encontraba golpeando la puerta, ya habían pasado largo tiempo desde que el albino le había cerrado la puerta en la cara y no se dignaba a abrirle. El pelirrojo se dio por vencido, no obligaría a Suzuno a hacer algo que no quería, mucho menos quería darse a ver como un desesperado lunático. Si Burn se odiaba por pensar eso pero no podía evitarlo, después de todo su carácter fue así desde pequeño.

El molesto ruido que provocaba el golpeteo de la puerta por Haruya se había esfumado al fin, significaba lo mismo que él ya se había marchado. Pues era algo obvio, tarde o temprano se iba a aburrir de estar insistiendo y terminaría yéndose.

Gazelle suspiró. Esta vez sí que la había arruinado al máximo. ¿Cómo en su sano juicio dejar ir a un chico tan bello como el que habían visto sus ojos hace unos minutos? Si que se sentía como un tonto malagradecido. Ni siquiera pudo dejar su orgullo atrás y agradecerle el haberle salvado del tipo que lo había intentado violar. Todo por ese recuerdo de sus padres que le dejo una cicatriz muy adentro, de esas que jamás sanan no importa que es lo que hagas para curarla. Solo recordarlo sentía que su corazón se destrozara y que las lágrimas ansiaran el salir de sus ojos aunque él se hubiese prometido no llorar jamás por nada o nadie. No podía evitarlo, no podía cambiar su reacción ante el recuerdo no importa ante quien fuese.

Suzuno despejó su mente de eso tan triste para él, no quería pensar en eso ya. Lo único que quería pensar era en una forma de disculparse ante el ojiambar, claro está que no perdería su toque de frialdad en lo absoluto. Esta noche Suzuno Fuusuke se dedicaría a pensar en una buena disculpa que decirle a Burn. Al menos lo intentaría.

Mientras, con el pelirrojo de ojos color ámbar, se encontraba un aura notable de depresión rodeándolo. Esta vez sí que lo echó a perder. ¿Pero como diantres iba a saber que él no tendría padres? Bueno al menos hubiera sido más discreto. Pero la razón por la cual él se culpaba era el haber escuchado la voz de Gazelle tan rota, tan llena de tristeza y saber que él había sido el culpable de haberlo puesto en ese estado. Haruya comenzó a golpearse en la cara con su mano simultáneamente, según él esa sería una mínima forma de castigarse a si mismo. De pronto se le vino una "gran" idea. Le regalaría algo tierno a Gazelle para que este le disculpase su tremenda indiscreción. Se mostró a si mismo una sonrisa de satisfacción por su brillante idea.

Al día siguiente, Sábado.

Suzuno se levantó realmente tarde, a eso de la 1:30, pero al menos se había dormido con la satisfacción de haber logrado ingeniarse una digna forma (para él) de disculparse. Increíblemente no le tomo tanto tiempo como él creyó.

Se bañó, se cambió y de comida solo tomó un helado, pues en su refrigerador guardaba un montón. No le importaba si eso podría llegar a enfermarlo. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió con mucha prisa, pero sin correr. Aunque su rostro no lo expresaba él estaba emocionado y nervioso por dentro. Emocionado por volver a ver al pelirrojo y nervioso por… por la misma razón.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en aquel lugar donde se había ido a perder pero donde gracias a ello pudo conocerlo a él. Ahí se encontraba él junto con Nepper y Heat, justo como la primera vez. Al parecer se encontraban discutiendo, aunque no pareciese algo realmente importante. Gazelle se decidió por acercarse sin que ninguno se diese cuenta. Fue entonces cuando notó que había alguien más allí. Alguien que no había visto en el encuentro de anoche. Pero al parecer era una chica. Cabello naranja corto por arriba de los hombros, suelto aunque con una pequeña coleta por detrás. Ojos color azul marino y tez blanca. Era una chica realmente guapa, pero había algo en ella que hacía sentirse inseguro y preocupado a Suzuno. Tal vez solo era su imaginación.

**-Umm… ¿Hola?-** Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para llamar la atención de todos, especialmente de ese pelirrojo. Todos voltearon al unísono al escuchar esa voz ya familiar para ellos. Mientras que la única chica que se encontraba con ellos le lanzó una mirada llena de odio al pobre del peliblanco. El susodicho simplemente bajo su mirada hacia el suelo pues la chica lo había puesto más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba.

**-Burn… yo…- **No pudo terminar de hablar ya que el pelirrojo se le había lanzado a abrazarlo, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Gazelle.

**-Disculpame, jamás fue mi intención hacerte sentir de esa manera, te prometo que jamás volveré a cometer una indiscreción como esa- **Dijo el pelirrojo aun abrazando al albino. -**Aunque…yo debía ser el que debió de ir a buscarte- **Burn tomo a Gazelle por los hombros para alejarlo y así poder ver su perfecto rostro que tanto lo cautivaba. Subió su mano hasta la mejilla colorada del albino para poder acariciarla de una forma muy tierna y mostrarle una dulce sonrisa. Esto solo hizo que Suzuno se sonrojara más pero le devolvió el gesto.

**-¡Ah! Si, ten esto-** Le entregó una pequeña y muy linda gacela de porcelana que extrañamente era color blanca y poseía ojos azules. Esta se encontraba abrazando un corazón de vidrio que obviamente tenia escrito "Te Quiero" en él.

Suzuno no pudo evitar mostrar una tierna y dulce sonrisa al ver el bello obsequio. Odiaba mostrar ese lado de él, pero si era por ese chico de ojos ámbar sería capaz de olvidarse de su actitud fría.

**-No, soy yo el que me debería de disculpar, tú no fuiste el que se molesto por algo tan absurdo…. Lo siento.- **Contestó Suzuno ante recibir el obsequio de Nagumo desviando su mirada hacía cualquier otro lado menos hacia esos ojos ámbar. Nagumo sonrío ante esto, se le hacía algo extraño verlo actuar sin ese tono de frío e indiferencia pero lo amaba al mismo tiempo. Tomó el mentón del albino para que pudiesen juntar sus labios en lo que se convertiría en su primer beso… Hasta que la chica ya mencionada antes que se encontraba observándolos a ambos con una ira que era difícil disimular interrumpió diciendo o mejor dicho gritando **- Que lindo Burn, te consigues a **_**otro ¿**_**y no me lo presentas?- **La intención obvia de la chica era que el albino entendía el doble sentido de su oración, cosa que captó al instante. Se separó de golpe y bruscamente del agarre que le tenía Burn y su mirada dulce regresó a ser una sin expresión alguna, fría.

**-No, Gazelle, no es verdad.-** Se excusó velozmente Haruya al ver el cambió en el ojiazul y luego voltear a ver a la chica.**- Rean tu misma eres consciente de que nunca me eh enamorado de alguien.-** Si el pelirrojo quería arreglar las cosas con eso, lo único que había conseguido era empeorarlas, pues la expresión de Suzuno había cambiado nuevamente, ya no era vacía, ahora se notaba un leve rastro de tristeza. _¿Nunca se ha enamorado de alguien? _Pensó para si mismo el albino.

Ahora ya nombrada, Rean, sonrió de una forma satisfactoria y maliciosa al ver la expresión del albino. Al parecer el ojiambar había caído redondito. La chica ignoró completamente a Haruya y se acerco al peliblanco para así estar cara a cara. Fingió una

Sonrisa amable hacia el ojiazul y le extendió la mano.

**-¡Hola! Me llamo ****Haisuke An, pero puedes llamarme Rean, es un gusto conocerte. Espero poder ser muy buenos amigos- **Cerró ambos ojos intentando así parecer más convincente su sonrisa. Fuusuke solo se le quedó observando con su mirada fría y apática. No quería responderle en lo absoluto, pero si ella era alguien peligrosa lo mejor era conocerla bien. De igual manera el chico fingió sonreírle pero este no se empeñó mucho asi que solo fue una sonrisa de lado.

**-El gusto es mío, Rean, yo me llamo Suzuno Fuusuke. Claro yo también espero poder ser buenos amigos- **Dijo con indiferencia el chico aunque la última oración fue la que se le dificultó mas en decir. Estrechó su mano con la de la chica que había estado había estado esperando ser correspondida. Burn solo se quedaba observando un tanto confundido y desconfiado de la chica.

**-Burn te llamo Gazelle, ¿no es así?- **Dijo con el único propósito de molestar al albino.

**-Así es, pero preferiría que tú me llamaras Suzuno, no es nada personal.- **Fuusuke sabía muy bien a lo que quería llegar la chica así que le siguió su jueguito. Sin embargo esto la molesto un tanto, pues no era lo que se esperaba, incluso Nepper y Heat soltaron una risa a la respuesta proveniente del albino.

**-C-claro, entiendo- **Fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder. Para devolverle el mal momento a Gazelle, Rean dirigió su vista hacia la gacela que le había obsequiado Burn y prácticamente se la arrebató de las manos.

**-Aww… Que tierna es ¿no? Burn hizo un muy buen trabajo en conseguir algo que se pareciese a ti.-** Gazelle frunció el seño, realmente tenía unas ganas de darle una tremenda lección a la chica.

-**Suficiente Rean, creo que ya es hora que nos comencemos a ir-** Dijo Nepper para tratar de aliviar un poco la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente y claro para que Haisuke dejara por la paz a Gazelle. An le lanzó una mirada de furia hacia Natsuhiko, claro está que nadie además de él la viera.

**-Cierto, tienes razón. Muy bien Burn, Ga… Suzuno, fue un placer estar con ustedes y Suzuno fue un gusto conocerte, espero volvernos a ver pronto. Te regreso tu lindo regalito- **Dicho esto con molestia en su voz, aunque a Rean se le ocurrió una buena idea. Estaba a punto de entregarle la gacela a Gazelle (=D) cuando se le resbaló de las manos, con toda la intención de que se cayera.


End file.
